In Spirit
by ButterflyMeadow
Summary: 'Space Invaders Part 3' one-shot. This mind probe was going to kill me. I wasn't going to see anyone ever again. I couldn't do anything - I was utterly helpless. So I did the only thing I could: cry for help. And my brothers and father responded.


**A/N: So this story's based off the episode **_**Space Invaders Part 3**_**, when that mind probe or whatever was put on Donnie's head. Just kind of exploring what he thought and how he felt. It's also kind of revised, don't remember the dialogue, but the part when Donny's mind's being scanned is the part I thought up. Short one-shot, partly in Donny's POV. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I need to find the Season 4 Disc Set! Don't own TMNT.**

**In Spirit**

**By Meerca aka Butterfly Meadow**

"The Fugitoid isn't on Earth!" I had been insisting the same fact upon the pea-brained Triceraton Prime Leader and Commander for almost an hour. "Why won't you just accept the truth?"

Commander Mozar looked at Zanramon, a slightly pleading look on his face. "Prime Leader, perhaps he is telling the truth—"

"You are _lying!_" Zanramon roared, raising his fist threateningly. I flinched, expecting a blow, but the Prime Leader seemed to have thought better of it. Instead, he leveled his face with mine, snarling, "I am being gracious enough to give you a _chance_, offworlder. Now accept it!"

I sighed in annoyance. "I've been saying it for an hour—_the Fugitoid isn't on Earth anymore!_"

"_Anymore?_ Then where _is_ he?"

"I . . . I can't tell you that!"

Zanramon raised an eyebrow ridge. "You can't tell me?"

I kept my head down, silently giving my answer.

"You will not tell me? Fine, so be it. Commander Mozar. The mind probe."

_A mind probe?_ I asked myself, unable to help myself from feeling fascinated.

Mozar looked at Zanramon in alarm. "B-but Prime Leader, the mind probe will—"

"_Get it, Mozar!_"

The Triceraton Commander shuffled into a room. "Very well, sir."

Zanramon looked at me. "You could have prevented the pain, foolish terrapin. But you have chosen to accept this fate. The Fugitoid's whereabouts will be revealed—whether you like it or not."

The Commander came back into the room, holding a strange golden hat-like apparatus, and walked towards me. I tried to get back, but I only ran into Zanramon, who forced me back down. Mozar put the device on my head as I struggled, and all I could see was a blank screen. I felt my heart panicking.

"This mind probe will scan all of your memories for the information you refused to tell me while frying your impudent terrapin mind," Zanramon's triumphant voice came to me through the helmet. "And do something I've wished to for a long time—exterminate you!"

And then it felt like my head being ripped open. I thrashed, seeing memories of my life flash before my eyes as clearly as the day I'd seen them. I then began to scream, unable to hold back as the pain only intensified. This mind probe was going to kill me! I wasn't going to see April and Casey again, or Leatherhead, or my brothers, or Master Splinter. I couldn't meditate to repel the pain, take my mind somewhere else, do anything—I was helpless. So I did the only thing I could do: cry for help.

"_LEO!_"

The eldest Turtle brother, inside one of the many corridors of the Triceraton ship, stopped, the voice echoing in his head. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Leo? What's wrong?"

"I could've sworn I just heard Donnie . . ." Leo heard the cry ring out again, and winced, feeling a stab to his heart. "Something's wrong! He's being hurt!"

"_RAPH!_"

The second-oldest Turtle brother was staring at Leo incredulously when he heard a cry echo in _his_ head. "What the . . . ?" Everyone now looked at Raph incredulously. His heart throbbed as he heard the cry again, more clearly and he recognized the voice immediately. "Leo's right, the hornheads're hurtin' Donnie!"

"_MIKEY!_"

"I heard him, too!" the youngest Turtle brother cried out, horrified as he heard the cry for a second time. "It's that Zanramon guy! We've gotta help Donnie!"

"_MASTER . . . SPLINTER!_"

In the lair, the wise old rat snapped out of mediation upon hearing a piercing scream. _Donatello?_ Splinter thought worriedly, trying to direct his thoughts into his intelligent son's mind. _Donatello, my son, is that you? What is wrong? Speak to me, my son!_ He only heard Don's screaming getting louder and louder.

"I can't tell anythin' else!" Raph looked at Leo in despair. "Leo, yer the meditation guy! Can ya find out what's happenin', where he is, anythin'?"

"I—I'll try," Leo assured his younger brothers, closing his eyes as the screams worsened. It was too easy for him to get onto the spiritual plane, but getting to Donny—that was going to be tough.

"We'll try, too!" Mikey offered, he and Raph closing their eyes, too.

In all the pain, I suddenly began to feel some type of . . . warmth. Had my family actually heard me . . . ? No, it was too much to hope for . . .

_Donnie . . . can you hear me, bro? It's Leo._

_Leo?_

_Donnie, it's Raph! C'mon, bro . . ._

_Raph?_

_Donnie, Mikey here. Ya there, bro?_

_Mikey?_

_My son . . . I sense your pain . . . speak to me, Donatello . . ._

_Sensei?_

Leo, Raph, and Mikey were relieved to receive their brother's faint reply.

_We're coming for you, Donnie . . . hang in there,_ Leo told Don, feeling his brother's spiritual presence.

_We know you can do it, bro,_ Raph added firmly.

_You can beat that Zanramon dude any day! Come on, Donnie, you know you can!_ Mikey declared.

The brothers paused, waiting for a reply of some sort.

I tried to reply, but all I could manage was a scream from the ever-increasing pain.

Leo, Raph, and Mikey squeezed their eyes shut. _Hold on, Donnie, we know you can, bro. We're here for you._

The pain was . . . fading?

Splinter focused all of his energy and chi into communicating with Donatello. He could see his poor son thrashing around in pain, screaming for his father and brothers. _Donatello, my son, I am with you . . . I am with you . . ._

Abruptly, I saw my brothers and my father's faces, and the mind probe short-circuited. The pain had completely stopped, albeit my throbbing head. I heard a fist slam into a hard surface, and then the now useless mind probe was yanked off my head and thrown onto the floor. I blinked, feeling slightly dizzy, but otherwise okay. I smiled secretly. _Thank you, Leo, Raph, Mikey . . . and Sensei. I'll be waiting for you . . ._

"Donnie's fine now," Leo said, relieved, opening his eyes.

"I can feel it, too," Mikey added.

"It takes more than some ugly three-horned windbags like Zanramon an' Mozar to break our Donnie," Raph said in satisfaction.

"Let's get back to looking for him, guys! The sooner we get him back, the better! We still have to drive the hornheads out of here!"

The three brothers began to run through the corridor, hoping to find their brother behind one of the doors.

Master Splinter kept his eyes closed for a moment to make sure his son was okay, then opened them with a sigh. He would never be there to prevent his sons from getting into mischief, but he could always be with them in spirit.

With a content smile, the elderly gray rat returned to his meditation.

**A/N: . . . OK, that was totally not short. Slight miscalculation ^^; But please, read and review! :)**


End file.
